How will I know?
by Zanessa Troyella Love 4-ever
Summary: Drei Worte die Troy sagt und Gabbi weinend auf einer Bank. Troyella. Kann nicht zu viel verraten...


How will I know?

A.N.: Also ich hab kein Computerverbot mehr. Von der Geschichte Love, Lust and Babys werde ich aber eine Pause nehmen da ich aus Versehen die nächsten Kapitel gelöscht hab. Bis ich die Kapitel wieder geschrieben hab kann dauern. Bis dahin schreibe ich One-shots.

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts.

Gabriella rannte die Straße runter. Sie konnte ihren Freund Troy, ihren Namen schreien hören. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern rannte weiter. Bald war sie an einem Park angekommen. Auf einem Spielplatz sah sie ein paar Kinder spielen. Gabriella lächelte leicht und setzte sich auf eine Bank in der Nähe. In ihrem Kopf spielten sich immer und immer wieder Troys Worte ab. Gabbi schüttlete ihren Kopf, griff in ihre Tasche und zog ihren Ipod heraus. Sie entschied sich den Song "How will I know" von Keke Palmer zu hören.

„I know there is something that I'm feeling

But I can't quite put it into words

It's got me hopin, hopin that your feelin' it too

Cause for me it's a first

Does anyone truly understand what real love is about

Don't say I'm too young to know what's real

My heart skips a beat

I can hardly breathe

Every time that he comes near..."

Gabriella sang aus ihrem Herzen mit. Das Lied beschrieb ihre Situation genau.

„It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm thinkin' bout you lately

Tell me how in the world did it come to this

It took me by surprise

When you opened my eyes

To hopefully show me what love is.

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop, stop, stop I keep thinkin' bout you

How will I know I know I'm in love..."

Gabbi war so sehr in das Lied vertieft, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie ein gewisser blauäugiger Junge sie beobachtete.

„Somebody tell me

Will I ever know

Somebody tell me

Will I ever know

If it ain't love

Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call

And if it ain't love

Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls

And if ain't love

Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls..."

Gabriella sang immer lauter mit und mit immer mehr Gefühl. Tränen kullerten ihr mit jedem Satz über die Wangen.

„And if this ain't love

Then I don't really need it

cause I'm happy here with no love at all.

It's so amazing almost crazy how

I'm thinkin' bout you baby

Still I don't really know if this is real

I want you so much more

But I'm unsure if this is true love

That I feel.

How will I know

Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you

How will I know

Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool

How will I know

Everyday now stop, stop, stop I keep thinkin' bout you

How will I know I'm in love..."

Am Ende des Liedes weinte Gabbi. Plötzlich fühlte sie zwei Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. „Schsch...", flüsterte eine Stimme immer wieder. Nach einer Weile schaute Gabriella nach oben um zu sehen wem sie gehörte. Sie blickte in wundervolle, blaue Augen. „Troy", murmelte sie sanft.

„Ich habe dich singen hören", erwiderte er ruhig, während er sanft die Tränen aus Gabbis Gesicht wisch. „ Du musst es noch nicht sagen, wenn du nicht bereit bist. Ich wollte nur das du weißt wie ich für dich empfinde. Ich liebe dich, und es ist n Ordnung wenn du noch nichzt das selbe fühlst", sagte er. Gabbi blickt in seine Augen und plötzlich wurde ihr etwas klar. Sie musterte ihren Freund von oben bis unten. Er war süß, gut aussehend, mitfühlend, hilfsbereit, und so viel mehr. Troy war der einzige der die wahre Gabriella Montez kannte und er liebte sie dafür das sie einfach sie war. „Ich liebe dich Troy", flüsterte sie sanft. Troy sah überrascht aus.

„Gabbi du musst es nicht sagen nur weil ich es dir gesagt habe..."

„Ich liebe dich", wiederholte Gabbi, nicht nur weil du es mir gesagt hast. Ich liebe dich weil du du bist. Ich liebe dich Troy Bolton."

Troy küsste Gabbi sanft auf die Lippen bevor auch er es sagte: „Ich liebe dich Gabriella Montez."

(Oki das wars. Ich hoffe euch gefällts. Xoxo Jenny)


End file.
